


Inui iz in ur webcamz, watchin u masturbate

by GreyInnocence



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyInnocence/pseuds/GreyInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaidoh makes a few interesting discoveries, Inui is creepier than usual, and Tezuka has a secret crush. And there is porn. Lots of porn. InuKai, TezuFuji. ...We grammar failed in the title on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inui iz in ur webcamz, watchin u masturbate

A/N: …We don't even know.

Maybe Katie doesn't, but I do! This is what happens when Katie and I stay up too late talking about characters and what if's. I hope you all like it. :D -Scarlet

Disclaimer: I… I don't even know. I always want to say something like, "Could Konomi-sensei really come up with something like this?" but sadly he probably could.

Inui iz in ur webcamz, watchin u masturbate

Kaidoh didn't try to look through Inui-sempai's things. He really tried his hardest not to, but Inui-sempai's room had lots of stuff in it. It was interesting to look at all the things lining the many bookshelves and the desk and the stacks of stuff littered at the base of the furniture. He never looked _in_ anything, though. Ever. That would be invading Inui-sempai's privacy.

And then the disk appeared.

Kaidoh hadn't really paid it any mind the first time he saw it. After all, Inui kept many DVDs and tapes of tennis matches around his room.

This disk was different, though. It laid shiny-side-up on Inui's desk. Not in a case on the bookshelf with the tennis recordings, or on the nightstand his TV sat on with the DVDs and CDs.

After it being there for a week, Kaidoh flipped it over. He wasn't looking in it, per se. If Inui-sempai really didn't want anyone to see it he would have put it away… But when he flipped the disk over it was unmarked.

Kaidoh spared a glance at the clock. Inui wasn't supposed to be back from his monthly chess match with Renji for another hour, and it wasn't like Inui's parents would check on him- they were always away for work. His grandmother was downstairs, hosting her book club this week, so she wouldn't come check on him. Usually he would join the pleasant old women, but Mrs. Takeda was there this week, and she didn't like him, so he retreated to his boyfriend's room. He took the disk to the TV and popped it into the DVD player.

 _Tezuka-buchou?_ Kaidoh was confused. How had Inui-sempai convinced Tezuka-buchou to let him this close with a camera?

Kaidoh looked past Tezuka into the room. It had to be Tezuka's room in Germany; it certainly wasn't his bedroom, and Kaidoh sort of recognized it from their brief visit. It was also definitely nighttime. The room was brightly lit, but Kaidoh could see darkness outside the window behind Tezuka's head. And Kaidoh was sure Inui had never been in Tezuka's room at night during their stay in Germany-Inui had always been with _him_.

So what in the world was this?

"Mitsu, I miss you so much," a voice said. Fuji-senpai. He didn't appear to be in the room, and that statement didn't lend itself to Fuji being there anyway.

"I miss you too, Syusuke."

"Being without you has just been... so... _hard_."

Kaidoh couldn't see Fuji, but he could hear the seductive note in the tensai's voice. He and Tezuka swallowed in unison.

"Syusuke," Tezuka commanded, though his voice wavered. "Stop doing that."

 _Tezuka-buchou's webcam_ , Kaidoh thought suddenly. Oh, _God_. He loved Inui, but this wasn't stalking for data. He had filmed pornography without the permission of the people involved. This was _so illegal_.

"But haven't you missed seeing me without my clothes on, Mitsu?"

"Whether I have or have not is irrelevant. This is highly inappropriate."

Kaidoh had to scoff. _If only you knew, Buchou._

"Mitsu," Fuji protested, "shirt. At least get rid of the shirt…"

"Syusuke." Tezuka's cheeks were pinked, and he was pointedly not staring at where Kaidoh assumed the computer monitor was.

Fuji moaned. It reminded Kaidoh of the soft noises he made when he played tennis.

Maybe that was why Fuji always insisted Tezuka be there to watch him play…

And why Tezuka's matches were never (or rarely) right after Fuji's.

After a few more seconds of Fuji's breathy moans, during which Kaidoh could only imagine what the tensai was doing to himself, Kaidoh saw Tezuka's resolve weaken in the captain's twitching fingers, the almost desperate expression on his face.

Kaidoh leaned forward, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed, as Tezuka started to unbutton his shirt. He loved Inui, but that Fuji was one lucky bastard, getting to see Tezuka-buchou like this. He was _hot_.

"That's it, Mitsu," Fuji's voice breathed. "Halfway there. Come on, touch yourself for me."

 _I shouldn't be watching this,_ Kaidoh thought almost frantically. He could feel his cock hardening as Tezuka brought one hand up to rub his nipples, the other unbuttoning his jeans with ease born of experience. Just how often did Fuji-sempai get Buchou to do this? Or more importantly, how did he get him to do it at all?

Tezuka tilted down the webcam a bit, and Kaidoh could see his hand slipping inside his jeans and under a pair of Seigaku-blue boxers.

"Oh, Mitsu-don't tease me, I want to see you..."

Tezuka glared at the camera and took his hand from his boxers, crossing his arms.

"Mitsu…" Fuji whined.

"Act like him…" Tezuka's blush darkened.

A faint chuckle. "Kunimitsu, you know, your little crush does make me terribly jealous."

"I will say the exact same thing to you the next time you ask me to say 'Tarundoru,'" Tezuka said stubbornly.

"Oh, all right. Give me a moment to get into character."

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

A moment later, Kaidoh heard Fuji give a long, low hiss. "Buchou," he said, his voice rough and a few octaves deeper than usual, "Inui-sempai's tried to help, but... I know you can handle my Boomerang Snake better. And I don't mean in tennis."

Kaidoh stared at the screen in abject horror.

Tezuka slid his jeans and boxers down past his knees, trapping his thighs with the cotton and denim.

"Maybe you could help me, Buchou?" Fuji breathed.

"Of course," Tezuka replied, closing his eyes and thumbing the head of his cock.

Kaidoh fidgeted where he was kneeling on the floor.

"Tezuka-buchou, please?" Kaidoh felt his face flush.

Tezuka grunted and brought his other hand up to roll a pebbled nipple between his fingers. "Kaidoh," he moaned breathily.

He couldn't take it anymore. Kaidoh wrenched his shorts and boxers down his legs and took his member in hand, stroking from base to tip and biting back a moan.

"Buchou... German, speak in German," Fuji gasped. Kaidoh could tell his control was slipping; his voice was almost back to normal.

"(...Random German porn here.)" Tezuka choked, and Kaidoh almost came on the spot.

"...Kaoru?"

Kaidoh squeaked, jumped, and, his boxers at his knees constricting his movements, promptly toppled over. "Inui-sempai! I-I wasn't-this isn't what it looks like!"

Inui raised an eyebrow. "I think it's exactly what it looks like. There is nothing wrong with curiosity, you know. And masturbation is very healthy."

"But I was watching Buchou do it and-" _And getting off to it_ , he thought, flushing. He sat up, tugging his boxers up over his erection. "Inui-sempai, this is a gross invasion of Tezuka-buchou's privacy. And Fuji-sempai's, for that matter."

"I was doing it strictly for data, Kaoru. You can learn a lot about someone from their sexual habits. Besides..." Inui knelt next to Kaidoh and palmed the bulge in the front of his underwear. "It's quite arousing, don't you agree? Keep watching."

Inui settled onto the floor, pulling Kaidoh between his legs, against his chest.

"Sempai-"

"Sh. Watch." Inui slipped his hands around Kaidoh's hips and tugged off his t-shirt.

Kaidoh looked back at the screen. Inui licked up the side of his neck, and he closed his eyes in a low moan.

"Keep you eyes open, Kaoru." Kaidoh could feel the curve of Inui's smirking lips under his ear.

"Buchou?" It was obvious by the desperation in Fuji's voice that he wanted to come.

"Noch nicht." Tezuka bit his lip.

Inui's right hand push Kaidoh's boxers back down, while his left slipped under his boxer-restricted knees. Kaidoh was lifted for a short moment, so Inui could cross his legs, and resettled in his sempai's lap.

"Buchou?" The tone was rougher now, and not from Fuji changing it on purpose. "Please?"

"Nngh-Inui-sempai-" Kaidoh gasped as Inui cupped his balls, but his eyes remained on Tezuka: the hand gripping his considerable erection with strokes that were gradually becoming faster and more erratic.

"Tezuka!" Fuji cried, before falling silent. Tezuka tensed and a moment later pulled a sticky hand from his groin.

Tezuka gave the camera a rather devious look. It was a small tilt of the head and smirk, but it was about as devious as the captain could outwardly appear. Looking directly at the camera the Seigaku Captain dragged his tongue up his hand, curling it around his pointer finger.

Kaidoh would have come at that, were it not for the finger and thumb encircling the base of his erection. He had to settle with pushing his hips forward.

On the tape Fuji groaned hoarsely, "I hate you."

"Tarundoru."

"Mitsu," Fuji whined, "you are such a tease."

"I can get the cap. If you're up to it."

"After that display? I am quite _up_ to it."

Kaidoh didn't miss the double meaning. He watched Tezuka remove his glasses and get up to rummage in his drawer and was practically squirming in anticipation when Inui turned the computer monitor off.

"Why'd you-"

"It goes on for an hour. Tezuka and Fuji are quite fond of role-play. I can only imagine how far it goes when they're in person."

Kaidoh was about to snap, "So what?" and turn the monitor back on but refrained when Inui continued, "And I want you to focus on me now."

The younger boy flushed, in Inui's opinion, a delightful shade of red. He removed one hand from Kaidoh to dig through pile of notebooks and clothes and papers. Kaidoh heard the snap of lube opening.

"Would you like me to be Tezuka?" Inui's breath tickled his flushed ear.

"I... yeah..." He bit his lip. "Is there anyone... you fantasize about, Inui-senpai?"

"Well, since you mention it, there is someone who's caught my eye." Inui grinned. "Would you like to know who it is?"

Kaidoh nodded vehemently.

"You'll have to guess, then." Inui pushed him gently until he was on his back, then straddled him and encircled a taut nipple with his tongue. "We'll make a game of it. If you guess right, I'll reward you. If you guess wrong..." Inui gently bit Kaidoh's nipple, making the younger boy gasp. "I'll punish you."

Kaidoh nodded.

"First guess?" Inui nuzzled his jaw.

Mind racing, Kaidoh was suddenly realizing how little he knew about Inui's taste in people. What did Inui like in people?

"Third year?" he guessed, wincing when Inui nipped at his stomach. "Second?"

He gasped as Inui's tongue flicked over the head of his cock. "In the tennis club?" Another lick. "Class... one through five?"

Inui squeezed the base of his cock tightly. "Six?" Squeeze. "Seven?" Lick.

 _That rules out Momoshiro_ , Kaidoh thought and was a little disgusted with himself that he'd thought Inui-senpai could possibly be interested in that stupid monkey. "...Male?" Kaidoh asked, just to be sure, and Inui's eyebrows arched before he dragged his tongue up the underside of Kaidoh's cock. Kaidoh shuddered.

"M-me?" Kaidoh struggled to pull his hands out of the grip in which Inui had them pressed to the bed as his free hand removed his glasses.

"Who else, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh groaned in protest, hooking one leg around Inui's waist. "Inui-sempai."

"You wanted help with your Boomerang Snake, Kaidoh?"

The leg around Inui's waist dropped to his knee, and Inui was on his back on the floor in an instant.

"Inui-sempai," Kaidoh said. He felt a bit bad about wanting Inui to role-play Tezuka now.

Inui grinned and climbed back onto the bed. "I won't tease you any longer," he promised, kissing the tip of Kaidoh's nose. "You needn't feel guilty. Everyone has fantasies."

"You don't," Kaidoh murmured. "And I don't fantasize about Tezuka-buchou. It was just... the video..."

"I know." Inui pulled Kaidoh under the messy blankets. "I'm just teasing you. You're much too innocent to have sexual fantasies." He smirked.

Kaidoh scowled at Inui. "You've destroyed every last bit of innocence I possess, Inui-senpai."

"That can't possibly be true, or you'd let me keep the lights on when we have sex."

"Not this again..."

"But Kaoru, is it so terrible that I want to be able to see you? Or is it that you don't want to see me?"

"Oh, stop being ridiculous."

"All signs point to this conclusion, Kaoru. I can show you the data."

"Quit. I said you've destroyed my innocence, not my modesty." Kaidoh pressed a kiss to the corner of Inui's mouth with a hiss.

Inui's hand settled on Kaidoh's lower back comfortably.

Kaidoh looked at Inui, feeling him staring. "Sempai..."

Inui quirked his lips into a frown.

"Quit it..."

Inui pouted, crinkling his brows and softening his jade eyes.

"No...not that...You can... crack the blinds or something, but no lights." Kaidoh relented.

"You'll look far lovelier in natural light anyway, I'm sure," Inui said, kissing his forehead and hopping off the bed.

"Inui-sempai!" Kaidoh snapped, his face flushing.

"You are absurdly adorable when you blush, Kaoru, it's quite becoming."

"You're pushing your luck," Kaidoh grumbled as inui turned off his lights and let a bit of light in through the window.

"I do tend to do that, don't I?" Inui crawled back onto his bed, crouching over Kaidoh's prone form. Slats of light fanned across his face and chest. Inui decided he liked he effect. "I can't help it. You are delectable, you know."

"You sound like you want to eat me," Kaidoh mumbled.

"I would love to do just that, but I have other plans." Inui intimated exactly what those plans were by slipping a finger inside Kaidoh. "You know, I was surprised to discover that Tezuka is attracted to you. Not to say you're unattractive; quite the contrary. But nothing in my data ever suggested it. His choice of partner suggests he's more attracted to the effeminate type. He certainly doesn't act any differently toward you."

"He doesn't act differently toward Fuji-sempai during practice, either."

"This is true, and it's part of the reason Tezuka's data is so difficult to acquire."

"Inui-sempai, can we stop talking about Tezuka-buchou?"

Inui grinned. "Only if you tell me I'm the only person who can handle your Boomerang Snake."

Kaidoh groaned. "If you mention that one more time, I will leave."

"But, Kaoru, I need reassurance," Inui said.

Kaidoh knew Inui was just teasing, but flushed brilliantly as he pulled Inui down. "You're the only one who can and who I'd want to handle my Boomerang Snake, Inui-sempai."

Inui's fingers, two now, brushed his prostate, making the boy arch off the bed.

"I am still rather unsure of Fuji's interpretation of you, though." Inui smirked as Kaidoh resettled on the bed, breathing hard. "His voice is too soft to properly mimic yours." Inui paused to slip a third finger into Kaidoh.

Kaidoh wiggled his hips at the uncomfortable intrusion. "I thought we weren't-" His words were drowned by a moan the bubbled forth when Inui touched his prostate again.

"I'm not talking about Tezuka. I'm talking about Fuji."

Kaidoh glared, blood rushing to his face in an irritated blush. "Inui-sempai!"

"All right, all right." Inui removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube. "I'm sorry. Though there's a ninety-six percent chance that in your current state you wouldn't leave no matter how often I mention our captain."

"Wanna bet," Kaidoh growled, then hissed lowly as he felt Inui's erection press against his entrance.

"Are you ready, Kaoru?"

Kaidoh inclined his head minutely.

"Thank you." Inui dropped down to place a kiss on Kaidoh's temple as he pushed in.

"Why?" Kaidoh breathed as Inui paused inside him.

"For letting me see you." Inui grinned.

Kaidoh glared. Inui laughed

"I will leav-" The words segued into a throaty moan as Inui pulled back and thrust in smoothly.

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up." Kaidoh wrapped an arm around the back of Inui's neck and pulled him close.

Inui paused, pushing himself up into a sitting position and bringing Kaidoh with him. Kaidoh gasped as he slid down further onto Inui's erection.

"Is this okay?" Inui smoothed a hand down the younger boy's back, embracing him with the other arm.

Kaidoh nodded from where his face was buried in Inui's neck.

Inui wrapped his hand around Kaidoh's cock as he began to move, matching the rhythm of his hips to the rhythm of his hand. Kaidoh's arms were tight around his shoulders, his whole body shuddering as he rocked his hips against Inui.

"Inui-senpai-I-" Kaidoh gasped, and Inui could feel the younger boy's breath hot on his neck.

Inui responded by flicking his thumb over the head of Kaidoh's erection, Kaidoh made a strangled noise, and then he was coming; Inui felt Kaidoh clench almost painfully and then slump against him, breathing heavily.

"Boys, I am having a book meeting down stairs. Would you mind keeping it down? These ladies are rather faint of heart."

For the second time that evening Kaidoh was startled to the point of falling onto the floor as he jumped and became twisted in the sheets.

Inui blinked at the calf and foot still hooked over the edge of his bed before turning to his grandmother on his other side. "My apologies, grandmother. None of them were too frightened I hope?"

The old woman scoffed. "Just don't make pour Kaidoh-kun be so loud next time." She shut the door and scuffled down the hallway.

Inui leaned over the side of his bed that was away from the door. "You are awfully jumpy today, Kaoru. There is a seventy-three percent chance you have had caffeine."

"I. Don't. Drink. Caffeine."

"I suppose the other twenty-seven percent could be being walked in on mid-coitus."

"I'm going home."


End file.
